Bud light
by 5kicksass
Summary: The nine sticthpunks have been living with Kururu aka Ru for a week now. But one day when she left for school they found some 'magical drinks' in her fridge. Where is this going to lead?
1. Chapter 1

Ru pov

Hey, I'm going to school." I said to them. But before I walked out the door I turned to them. "And for the love of god, don't touche the bottles in the fridge." I wave to them and ran out the door.

Normal pov

" Don't touched the bottles in the fridge." Was the last thing she Ru said to them. 3 and 4 ran to the fridge to see what she meant. When they opened the door the whole thing was filled with bottles. The others came to see to.

"Why did she want us not to touche these?" 5 asked. " I don't know?" 9 hesitantly reach for one to touched it. " It doesn't do anything."

8 dragged one out of the fridge and 2 climbed on it. " It has a cap on it."

3 and 4 tugged on 7 to get her attention. When she looked they mimed that were drinking something.

" Maybe were suppose to drink it?" Everyone looked at each h other than at the bottle. 8 and 7 ran to a cover and looked for a good bowl, 1,2,3,4,6, and 9 ran to a closest and found a handful of thimbles. But 5 on was panicking, " Ru said not to touche the bottles!" He whined to the others. " Were not touching, just drinking." 8 said while he and 7 came pushing a bowl towards the bottle.

8 and 9 tipped the bottle and 2 and 6 pulled the cap off. They poured the liquid in the bowl till nothing is left.

Than, they all stand there, staring at the bowl in silence. "So…..who's going to try it first?" 7 said to break the silence e. 8 grumbled something and graved a thimble. He dunked it in, and slowly brought it closer to his face. And took one small gulp. He paused " Not bad." He said while nodding. Now everyone graved a thimble , even 5, and dunk it in to try to.

Ru pov

" Damn, mini dog eating my flowers," I hissed under my breath " I should pee all over him." I reached my door. I pull out my keys and unlock my door. As I was about to open it I heard someone yelling gibberish, some loud music , than a huge c rash. " I should walk away, right now." But I hesitantly reached for the door knob. When I opened the door my jaw dropped and I lost grip on what ever I was holding…..

TO BE CONINUED…..

Hi, when I was reading Misha's story I had this perfect image in my head on the drunk scene so I wrote it. But I changed it up a bit. This time they found BUD LIGHT.

This and my other are my first so sorry if it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened My door my jaw dropped and I lost grip of whatever I was holding. All the sticthpunks are drunk.

I shut the door and looked at the scene. They figured out how to turn on my radio and cranked it practically, I saw 2 and 8 singing Winnie the pooh theme song, 8 had one arm on 2 shoulder and they both and thimbles. " Heeeeeeey Ru-a, what happing!" 2 said, " Ru!" 8 charged at my leg but I lifted it, he ran past fell down and passed out.

I looked around and saw 6 snuggling a bottle, he was also surrounded by four more. I sighed, as I was reaching the bottle 6 started to hiss at me, he than dragged the bottle in the corner and continued snuggling it while giving me the evil eye.

9 was hitting on 7 using cheesy pickup lines, she looked very, very angry and afraid at the same time. 3 and 4 seemed like there not affected there huddle in the corner looking very afraid.

" Hey-hey Ru.." I heard 5 said. He was on the counter sitting on a bowl, rocking back and forth abit. " I-I just wan-want to-- shut up an-and listen." He started. " Ru, you a-are my--mine best fraind--ya hear me……o--hic --Kay." He than fell back and passed out.

" I told you guys not to touche the bottles in the fridge!" " W-we didn't." 2 said. " Come oooooooonn! Loosen up, it's a party tuts!" 9 started to laugh like a retard. I looked around, I saw 1 sitting on the couch, just staring at his feet, taking sips out of his thimbles now and than. " Okay that's it I'm banning you from the stash right now." I graved 1 thimble. " Go on, take it, my life is depressing as it is." taking 5 and 8 cup is easy, because there passed out, 7 didn't care and 9 was still laughing his ass off so he didn't noticee, but 6 on the other hand…

"6, I'm doing this for your health," I said coming closer to him, " Please, give me the bottle." He sprang to his feet, " Neva!!" He than started hissing like a rabid cat, trying to scratch me. I ran away screaming and he chased after me. He finally got me cornered, as he was coming closer he tripped on a pencil, than fell asleep snoring loudly. " Thank, God." I breathed.

I quickly picked up the bottles before crazy 6 wakes up. " Oooooh. So that what happens to medal." I heard 2 said. I snapped my head up. I smell smoke. "2!!! What are you--" I stopped. 2, I think, put medal in the microwave. Its is now exposed to fames. " Holy shit!!!" I ran to my extinguisher and put out the flames.

"2!!" The whole time he was dancing sing 'burn baby, burn' song. " Give me those!" I said snatched the matches from him. He started to cry like a baby. I picked up the bottles, 9 is still laughing.

" Alright, I'm going downstairs," I said. " When I get up you all better not destroy the house." " we promise." They said childishly. I whish I can believe them…….

TO BE CONTINUED…….

Well this is the second one, if there was space in between words in this one and the other one its because this key bored has syrup in it

Anyway is this sucks sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

If the story underline, ignore it,

" We promise, they say, we promise, they say." I said over and over carrying all the bottle to the basement. As I placed them in my recycle bin I heard the phone rang. " Hello?" I said when I picked it up.

" Hi honey!"

" Mom!" I gasped out. She never calls me before, and I wish she would stay like that for at least a couple more hours. " Now not the time to be calling mom." I said remembering I left nine drunk stitch pinks, ALONE, in my house.

" Awww, you dont love your mommy anymore?" She whined. My mom was always so needy.

" It not that it just-" Suddenly the radio was getting louder and louder. I covered one my ear trying to ignore it. " Now not the time!"

" What?" I barley heard her say.

" NOW NOT THE TIME!" I yelled into the phone.

" WHAT!" She yelled back. I sighed.

" HOLD ON!" I covered the end of the phone so she doesn't have to hear this. " SHUT OFF THE DMAN RADIO!" I yelled up stairs. Instead of them gently pushing the off button ,like I hope, there was a loud crash and everything went silent.

" Way to go, 2." I heard 7 complain.

" Honey, what's going on?" My mom said.

" Nothing, just some friends being retarded." I said uncovering the phone. " Like I said, now not the time, I'm really busy, because..." I stopped. It quite. To quite. " Mom I'm going to have to call you back." I said hanging up before she said something else.

Slowly, I crept up the stairs. " Oh almighty lord, please let me see the stitch punks all sitting on the couch not affect by the beer anymore, please let me see them sitting there and not doing something evil, thank you." I prayed silently as I got closer to the door.

My hand slowly, and shakily, reached for the door knob, it felt like if I open the door some guy in mask drenched in blood going to be standing. I slowly open it, slowly walked out of the basement, and saw something worst then hell it self.

The fridge is open, where there was eight beers, there is now none. " no."

Well I finally decided to upload a new chapter. Sorry if I it so short, but I lost my train of thought where I'm going with this, so I just let you know a storm is coming for Kururu, and maybe her mom.

I was sort of motivated when I re-Read your reviews. So I'll try harder to make them better and Funnier. But I could use some encouragement to help me finish this story…..(hint, hint)


End file.
